


My Besties

by DevilishHinteh (HintehDehPengu)



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Domination, Farting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/DevilishHinteh
Summary: Hey. I’m Joshua, Josh for short. I’m 19, in college, and sharing a dorm with my two best friends; Isaac and Jordan. They’re both straight gym rats… drinking a ton of protein shakes, and… you can guess what I go through every time they drink one. A huge fucking boner! They know I’m gay, but, they don’t know about my fetish nor my fantasies involving the two of them. It’s happened a few times before where they’ve farted in my general direction, but it’s never been point-blank… and I’d love it to be.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	My Besties

It was a typical Saturday night in, we’d ordered pizza. I had the TV on, watching the latest sitcom. Isaac and Jordan were, as usual, stuffing their faces with most of the food. I looked over, eyeing up their bulging bellies. My cock started to twitch, but I told it to stop as best I could, and got back to watching my sitcom. A few minutes later, Isaac begins giggling, and Jordan covers his nose. “That’s so bad, dude!” he says, moving over to sit next to me. “Hey now, yours can be just as bad!” Isaac smirked, standing up. “I can’t help having such prowess with my gas, you know?” he turned, bending down and showing off his nice ass in his gym shorts… I couldn’t help but stare, and Jordan snapped me out of it by clicking his fingers in front of my face. “Hey, earth to Josh. You okay, man?” I didn’t know what to say, so I just nodded. “You seem down.” Isaac added, sitting down on my lap as he would usually do to tease me. “I, er. I’m fine, I promise.” I fake a smile, hoping it would get the attention off me. Isaac’s ass was right on my… mmff. It was so rounded, and… I had to stop thinking like this!!! I couldn’t help it… especially when…

** PHHHFFTTTT! **

Isaac had ripped ass right on my cock, and I moaned out loud. The vibrations… the sound, and… oh my gosh, the smell! I forgot the two were in the room, and sniffed loudly, falling back and moaning again. “Holy shit, I think we found ourselves a fart filter, Jordan!” Isaac said, laughing. “Do whatever you want to me, sirs…” I say, deliriously. The two boys looked at one another, nodding. “You take his legs.” Jordan said, and the two picked me up. They carried me into their room, which already had a stale smell lingering. They chucked me on Jordan’s bed, and the two stripped down to their jockstraps. 

The next thing I knew, I had Jordan looming over my face with his bulbous ass. My mouth was watering..! “If I had known you were into this, we wouldn’t have to hold it all in around you.” Jordan smirked. “Y-you mean… you held it in?” I asked, a little confused but frankly very turned on at the thought of these two gods having more gas than they let on about. “Yeah, we have tons more than we show you.” Jordan punctuated his sentence with a loud fart. **PBBBBFFTT.** I did my job, sniffing it like a good gas slave. Isaac smirked, positioning himself over the tent in my shorts. To my surprise, he pulled them down, and my cock was between his cheeks..! “Fuck…” I moan. “Gas slaves shouldn’t speak.” Jordan said, planting his ass on to my face. I struggled for a moment due to the loss of air, but I relaxed when I received my new oxygen supply. **Fssssss…** Jordan sighed in relief, which I found super sexy. I did my duty of sniffing it as best I could. “Damn dude, I can smell that up here. Slave must not be doing a good enough job…” Isaac said, letting rip on my cock. **PHHHHFFFFFTTTTT!** Fuck! It was so hot. “Slave better start sniffing more…” Jordan said, farting once more. **PHHBT!** I sniffed as hard as I could, trying my hardest to get every particle of this beautiful gas into my being.

I soon heard wet masturbation sounds, and Jordan got up off me. I whined lightly, but saw the two were getting off on this… a lot. “Sit up.” Isaac demanded, stepping off to stand next to Jordan. I did as I was told. The two positioned themselves either side of my face, and began closing in. Oh fuck, this was gonna be so fucking hot..! When the two came into contact with my head, they sighed, relaxing. My head between these two gorgeous, bulbous asses… it was heaven! My cock felt like it was gonna shoot any minute, and that was only from the lingering smells of their asses! “Ready for your final bow?” Isaac asked, still jacking off loudly. I moaned in response. “Guess we should unload.” Jordan said, starting off the first of many farts. **PBBBBBT! Fssss… PHHHHBBBBBTTTTT! PHHBT!** “Oh, fuck..!” Isaac moaned, releasing his own farts. **PFFFTTTTTT! PHHHBBBBBTTTTTT!!** I COULDN’T BELIEVE THIS WAS HAPPENING! I felt like I was gonna pass out, I was drowning in the gas of these two gods! I sniffed as hard as I could, my nose beginning to hurt from the repeated motion. Next thing I knew, the two released a massive silent but deadly each. **FSSSS… FSSSSSS!** I was out…

I woke up in their bed still, I had been tucked in. I looked over to the bedside table, which had a note on it. 

_ “Josh, fucking hell you were amazing… We’re doing this every damn day from now on. I hope you can stand smelling like a sewer every day! ~Isaac & Jordan” _

I looked up, and saw the two asses I had got to know in the last few hours on the bed, waiting. I smirked, diving between the two of them. I knew I was ready for round two, and so were they.


End file.
